Testing of the Will
by Amon's Eve
Summary: Sakura has become a Jounin and is assigned her first mission, and that is to take in an exiled Gaara. SakuxGaara


It was a rare morning, for her anyways. She had woken up at the break of dawn, refreshed and happy. Normally,  
she wouldn't be up and out of bed until eight or nine in the morning. She went through her normal routine after waking up, excited and anxiously waiting until it was time to go meed Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade, decided that Sakura would do a mission for her. Sakura's training was completed, by the Godaime, and she was finally a Jounin, and was being taken seriously as a ninja. She wondered if the mission would take her outside the comfy little village that she had lived in all her life, and how dangerous the mission would be. It was rather odd in Sakura's mind that Lady Tsunade would give her a mission randomly like this, and so soon as well, but she kept shrugging it off,  
believing that the Godaime was just over swamped with the duties bestowed on her, since she is the Hokage.

Sakura checked herself out in her body length mirror, decididing that her choice in clothes, was appropriate. She had chosen a seafoam green top that trailed down to the front and back of her legs, Much like her old pink one. Along with her top she had chosen a simple pair of black spandex capris to go with it. The top brought out the color of her eyes, and accented her skin tone perfectly, and she was pleased. Her body had matured a lot since when she first became a genin ninja as well has her maturity level. She was more confident in herself, and she no longer had the childish crush on Sasuke either.  
She was a woman, she kept herself well maintaned but not so much when she was younger, her skin still cut short but looked nice, she didn't primp herself constantly, there were more important things. She had moved out of her parents house about four years ago, and was well established and well respected in the village of Konoha. She was a woman.

Looking at the clock, Sakura realized that it was time to go and meet the Godaime. She left her house and made her way at a light sprint towards the offices. It was a fifteen minute run, and by the time she reached the office buildings, blood pumping through her veigns, and she felt good, and decided she would run early in the mornings, because it was nice out, and it was quiet.

Walking in the building, she trecked down the hall to Lady Tsunade's office and knocked lightly. She heard a gentle yet firm, "come in Sakura." Walking in Sakura approached her desk. Tsunade smiled up at Sakura from behind her desk. She had weary look on her face, which set Sakura at unease a little.

"Goodmorning Sakura, I'm glad to see that your here on time, for your mission, as early as it is. Your mission is a bit odd, and it will most likely be a tad trying, with the person you'll be dealing with."

Sakura was a little worried, but remained silent as Tsunade continued.

"our allies, the hidden village of Suna are having a few problems in their land. We are doing everything we can to help them.  
I have already assigned other jounin to tasks, aiding within Suna. Your task however will be a little different."

There was a pregnant pause hanging in the air as Sakura waited patiently, taking this information in.

"Gaara, as you will know from the chuunin exam, doesnt get along with his village- " Sakura snorted at this comment, finding the statement blatently obvious. She even felt uneasy around him. Tsunade kept on going as though she was not interrupted.

"They believe he is causing the havock in the town, that has arisen by a mysterious source. I have observed the town and Gaara and I have found that he is indeed not the source of the problems in his town. Regardless, they no longer want him in the village,  
and has been exiled in a way."

Lady Tsunade sighed and shuffled a few papers on her desk before continuing.

"Sakura, I'm asking, more than demanding on this mission for you to provide housing for Gaara..."

Sakura stared at her, blankly before letting her words sink in. Anger Welled up in Sakura, and she fought hard not to show it,  
having too much respact for the Godaime. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"I thought I was going to finally be taken seriously, thats why I was made a jounin , because I proved that I am capable, powerful, and a wise Kunoichi. But here I am with my first mission, a mission that is supposed to be an A-rank mission, and it turns out to be nothing more than a C- ranke mission!"

"It is not a C- rank mission!" Tsunade intergected angrily.

"it is a C- rank mission, I am stuck watching a man that is capable of watching Himself!"

"I did not say you were babysitting! I said your providing housing for him!"

"It's not even a mission!"

"well its not the point, and you know what! I am now ordering you to take this mission!"

"Let him stay at Narutos!"

"no! my decision is final, you have your orders now get out of my office!" Tsunade screamed ending with her finger pointing to the door, panting out of anger.

Sakura angrily walked to the door, but before she exited Tsunade heard her mumble, "Atleast Naruto will get rid of the nuisance!" before she angrily slammed the door shut.

Tsunade stared at the door shock with what she said and anger towards the convo, sitting back down in her chair, she realized that what Sakura said was only out of anger, and let it slide.

Sakura slowed down to a crawl down the hall, she didnt mean what she said about Gaara, she had only said it out of anger. She was at a low right now, feeling like the day had let her down, like everything had let her down. Everyone was given serious missions, even Ino and Hinata were given important missions. She didn't understand what was wrong with her.

Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts when she bumped into another form walking the opposite direction as her. She looked up into the green eyes of Gaara.

"... Sorry Gaara..." She mumbled before walking past him. He didn't say a work to her and silently continued down the hall. Gaara only paused to look back at the Kunoichi before continuing onto Lady Tsunade's office. 


End file.
